Three is forever
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: "At first it was awkward. He didn't know what to say to neither women and they stared at each other for a long minute..." Because there's nothing quite like bumping into your ex.


_I don't know what's this. I don't know how it happened. I just like the outcome, I hope you do as well._

 _Friendly reminder: this is an AU, which means it goes out of the way where the canon is. Also, there is not beta work here. Mistakes on me._

 _Nothing is mine but the idea. Everything is ABC's... sadly!_

Sitting in the shadows and observing was never something David liked. Sometimes he would hide behind a thick veil of shadows to get away from his troubles and think. Other times he would simply sit and let time pass, while he would do nothing. But his favorite way to use them was to observe. And when it involves sex, people call it voyeurism, but right now for David it is more than that.

The luxurious armchair sits in the darkest corner of the bedroom, which has its maroon curtains tightly closed, blocking the light coming from outside, windows closed muffing the noise that means nothing.

His hand is flying lazily up and down his cock, smearing the pre-cum oozing out from tip to base. The air is stifling and he feels the beads of sweat running down his chest.

A deep moan comes from the middle of the bedroom, and his attention is back on the two ladies lying down on the mattress. Regina's back arches off the bed, the warm glow coming from the yellow light in the bedside table makes her skin shine like gold. She looks gorgeous and debauched with her hands squeezing and pulling her breasts.

Between her legs, lapping at her folds, two fingers buried inside her is David's ex-wife, Mary Margaret.

He never thought this day would happen, let alone that the one pleasuring his gorgeous wife would be his former one. David chuckles and tightens the grip on his cock, his eyes drifting from Regina's face to Snow's supple ass.

He remembers when he and Mary Margaret were married and how different she was. How _boring_ it was to have sex with her, but now it seems she has learned quite a lot after they divorced. She literally vanished from his life. No phone number, no e-mail, nothing. She simply ceased to exist to him and he forgot about her altogether until he and Regina bumped into her three hours earlier in the bar by the ocean in one of the many gorgeous beaches in Cancun.

At first it was awkward. He didn't know what to say to neither women and they stared at each other for a long minute before Mary Margaret broke the ice and animatedly introduced herself. Regina shook her hand and smiled politely, inviting her for a drink. David hoped Mary Margaret wouldn't accept, after all their divorce was a rocky one and he was sure she didn't want to see his face ever again. Well, here they were again.

Time slowed down like never before. David felt an agonizing need to leave, to go back to the hotel and hide under the bed. He was mortified and so uncomfortable he didn't realize both ladies were chatting like good old friends, talking about California weather, what to do when the box is too small and the cat gets stuck inside it and other things you would never expect your wife and ex-wife would talk about.

Then, out of nowhere, Mary Margaret started talking about the years she and David spent together. From the absolute certainty that they were meant to die old and in love to the heartbreaking realization that the marriage was done after only 8 years, Mary Margaret spoke happily about their lives, and Regina absorbed a time of his life he barely talked about anymore. And to make matters worse, she started her very usual interrogation talks.

"Tell me, David," Mary Margaret began, sipping her second Margarita and smiling at him. "Is Regina the reason why you filed for divorce?" He was obviously not expecting _that_ question, so he choked on his drink, coughing several times before looking at her again. Mary Margaret was as calm as ever, still sipping her drink and, he could tell, waiting for his reply with the most cynical look she's ever thrown at him. And to make things even stranger, he thought she was eyeing Regina in a way he didn't like.

He could have lied, he could have said something else, but why hide the truth? "Yes," he replied, looking at her with angry eyes, but mostly feeling embarrassed with her unusual behavior.

"I can't blame you," she was definitely eyeing Regina in a way she has never eyed him before. Mary Margaret licked her lips, and David felt like she was ready to jump on his wife. The realization of what was happening right in front of him was enough to make his focus shift and suddenly he felt his jeans a bit tighter and the air around them charged with an intense energy.

Regina seemed to be just as interested because her hand wondered down the table, rubbing against the other woman's thigh, both smiling at each other like he wasn't there at all.

Of course he and Regina had sex with other people. He always knew her as being bisexual and was never bothered by it. He actually encouraged her to tell him when she was interested in someone and never said she wouldn't act on her wishes. In return she always did the same to him and this odd arrangement seemed unorthodox, but they were the happiest because there were no lies between them.

So, it was with a bit of a surprise that he saw himself walking back to their room, the three of them stumbling together, talking nonsense and laughing. His jeans were too tight by the time he watched both women locking lips in a heated kiss when the door to their hotel room closed with a soft click.

Regina slammed Mary Margaret's back against the door, tangling her fingers into her short hair, her free hand groping her ass tightly, making her moan deep into the kiss. David pressed himself against Regina's rear, hands reaching out and squeezing her breasts before doing the same to his ex-wife's.

And now here he is, watching Mary Margaret nipping gently at Regina's clit before sucking it into her mouth. She shifts her fingers, crooking them, making Regina arch her back off the bed once again.

His cock is hard and he's eager to join them, but he won't do it without them wanting his presence. So he waits patiently while his eyes roam over their sweaty bodies, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to keep his arousal at bay.

"I'm wondering why you're not here with us."

David's eyes snap open when he hears Mary Margaret's husky voice reach him. He looks over them and she's pumping three fingers inside Regina's wet cunt, licking her lips and smirking at him with a devilish look in her pretty face.

"Come here, baby, give me your cock," Regina's throaty voice makes his cock twitch. He gets up from his chair, kneeling close to the head of bed and looks down. Her eyes are shining beautifully, a mix of love and lust making his heart burst with affection for this gorgeous woman he loves so much.

Regina gives him no time to do anything but gasp when she grips his cock, pulling him towards her, running its tip over her lips, wetting them with the pearl liquid still oozing out. He groans deeply and clasps his hands on the wall to keep from falling over her for his legs are suddenly too shaken to keep himself up for too long.

David shifts and straddles her face, his cock lands on her cheek and she smiles at him. She takes him into her mouth again, letting him slide all the way in until the head hits the back of her throat. Regina's tongue darts out and licks his balls slowly before he starts fucking her mouth.

He's lost in the warmth of her mouth, so lost he doesn't feel the mattress dip. He jumps, pulling his cock out of Regina's mouth when Mary Margaret puts her arms around his waist, pressing her front against his back, their sweat mingling and her hot breath making goose bumps break all over his body.

"C'mon, dear, fuck her mouth for me," she whispers, guiding his cock back to Regina's mouth, slowly pushing him inside. David obeys like he never did before, and soon he's thrusting his hips in and out of his wife's hot mouth, adoring the moans each of his thrusts elicit from her, smirking when he sees his ex-wife's hand hold Regina's head in place for him to hammer his cock a little harder into her mouth.

Regina shifts her body and dislodges his cock out of her mouth, lying down in the middle of the bed, breathing deeply. Her face is flushed and she wipes the spit away from her chin. She raises her head and looks around the bedroom, crooking a finger towards Mary Margaret, pointing to her pussy. "I think my pussy loves the attention you were giving it," she winks and in a flash the short haired woman is back on her knees between Regina's legs, eyes locked with the brunette, lapping at her folds, nipping her clit and shoving three fingers again inside her hot cunt.

Several minutes go by when Regina opens her eyes to see her husband knelt behind Mary Margaret, a puzzled look in his eyes showed her he wasn't sure if he should fuck her.

"Do it, love," Regina tells him, winking when his eyes open like two tennis balls.

"Are you sure?" He asks just because he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Seriously, David, look at me," she waves her hands and the sight is still gorgeous and breathtaking. "Your ex-wife is very much attached to my pussy. Your fucking ex-wife is eating me out! Do you really think I would be upset if you fucked her? C'mon, you know me better than that. But if you need a pass, then go. Fuck the hell out of her right now!"

Her eyes glaze over and he smiles wickedly, hammering his cock inside Mary Margaret's cunt and it was the strangest sensation ever.

It was like going back to the house where you grew up, but not really knowing where everything was and how you moved inside. He thrusts a few times finding it rather odd that he is again fucking Mary Margaret Blanchard.

He decides to shrug it off, after all it is just sex and he enjoys it a lot. It doesn't matter who he is fucking.

David runs his hands up her back, over her neck, messing with her hair. Regina chuckles and immediately groans when Mary Margaret gives her a particular hard suck on her clit. She moans and lifts her hips off the mattress.

He shakes his head, hands reaching for her breasts, pulling her nipples hard enough for her to gasp. He keeps running his hands all over her body, rubbing her skin, making her moan louder and louder. He then stills them over her shoulders, finding the balance he wants and starts forcefully driving his hips forward, the wet sound of their skin slapping together driving him crazy.

And so he fucks his ex-wife while she makes his wife come again in her mouth. Mary Margaret gets on her fours and starts pushing her hips back against his. Regina just stares at them, licking her lips and rubbing her pussy lazily.

She thinks it's odd to see her husband fucking his ex-wife. It's certainly a very strange occurrence, something she never thought would happen, but she is happy it has come to this.

The bed goes back and forth with David's thrusts. He has now lowered Mary Margaret's head to the mattress and is pounding away inside her, feeling her pussy fluttering around him, squeezing his cock with each push in. He knows if she keeps doing that he will come like an animal, something he doesn't want to do, not with her.

But Regina comes to rescue him. Her voice breaks the symphony of groans and curses that both settled earlier to tell David to stop fucking Mary Margaret. The short haired woman has a puzzled look in her face when she looks up at Regina, expecting some sort of lecture because they almost, almost got carried away. Instead, Regina moves forward and grabs her by the neck, landing a hard kiss on Mary Margaret's lips, running her lips against hers and pushing her tongue inside the woman's mouth. Both women moan deep in their throats, now on their knees, hands running wildly over each other's bodies. Regina's hands land on Mary Margaret's ass, squeezing her butt cheeks tightly and opening them, flashing her puckered hole, knowing full well how her husband loves to push his cock inside a tight ass.

"Have you ever had anal sex, dear?" Regina asks, tongue running up and down the right side of Mary Margaret's neck, biting hard in her pulsing point.

Breathless and weak, Mary Margaret just nods her answer, unable to say a coherent word. She's rubbing her body against Regina's, tightly locked in an embrace of sorts when the brunette presses their bodies together.

"See David, people tend to evolve in life," she tells him, recollecting a conversation they had not two days ago when he said he was sure his ex-wife would never in her life take a cock up her ass because she was, in his words, too proper.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day coming," he speaks softly and adds, "No pun intended."

Regina chuckles, breaking the spell in which Mary Margaret is, kissing the woman hard, pushing her tongue once again inside her mouth. The kiss grows in intensity and it's sloppy and delicious. Regina can feel the faint taste of the Margaritas Mary Margaret had earlier when their tongues lace together, both moaning deep.

David seems to be hypnotized by the action in front of him. The two most important women in his life are tightly locked in a heated kiss and he is with a very hard cock, wondering who he's going to fuck. But he's a nice guy, so he only strokes his shaft, letting the two ladies enjoy themselves as much as they can.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Regina reaches out and takes his hand, pulling him to them. Mary Margaret breaks the kiss and tangles her fingers in his hair, fusing their lips together like she's never kissed him before. His head is spinning, his senses in override and his heart races like a mad car in his chest.

Regina steps out of their embrace and reaches for her purse where she carries a bottle of lube. She pours some on his cock and strokes him with a firm grip, knowing how he likes to be touched. David's hands fly to his side and he gropes each of the ladies butts, squeezing them hard and moaning into Mary Margaret's mouth when he feels Regina's hand drift to his balls and then his own asshole.

He breaks the kiss, panting heavily and aroused like never before. He's gulping air to refill his lungs when Regina's husky voice reaches him, knocking the air out of his lungs instantly.

"Fuck her ass, love. I want you to cum inside of this slut's asshole," she speaks like that only when she is too excited to measure her words, and he loves when it happens. "Then I will suck you right after, just like you asked me to do last week."

This has to be some kind of reward for his efforts lately. He asked for her to do just this when they were in a small village in Dominican Republic, but she refused, saying he wasn't worth the try just yet. Apparently he is now, or maybe she's just doing it because this isn't just any another woman. This is his ex-wife, someone who's never had the joy to take his cock up her ass, and he knows Regina thinks this is insanely hot because she knows exactly what he will do when everything is said and done.

David is so absorbed in his thoughts he is actually missing the show right in front of him, with Regina fingering Mary Margaret's ass, coating her fingers with lube and thrusting one finger at time to prepare the short haired woman to take David's thick shaft.

"Now, dear, relax, trust this man and have fun," Regina whispers in her ear, chuckling when Mary Margaret whimpers with the loss of her fingers inside her. "What's next is much better than my fingers." Regina smacks the woman's ass a few times before looking at her husband, crooking a finger for him to approach them.

Mary Margaret is flat on her stomach, the anticipation of having her ex-husband's cock in her ass making it difficult for her to breath. She takes a few deep breathes when she feels David's weight shift the mattress. His cold hands touch and knead her butt cheeks, right before she feels his slick cock running between them, coating it with more lube. The sloppy sound of a kiss reaches her ears and she's suddenly in need of Regina's probing tongue. She's obsessed with the taste of her mouth, the soft touch of her lips and demanding attention of her tongue.

So, when she's about to whimper her request and rise her body to look at them, David presses the engorged head of his cock into her entrance. Mary Margaret's stills her movements, the air leaving her lungs in a rush. Her thoughts are a jumble of crazy things she can't clearly make out. The only thing important for her right now is the warm sensation of his head forcefully slipping inside her ass. David groans loudly when he feels the tightness of her ass envelope his cock. He curses when she shifts and his cock goes further inside her.

Regina crouches down to Mary Margaret's level, stroking her face lightly and kissing the woman somewhat tenderly. Her hands caress the other woman's skin, running up and down her arms, her back and squeezing her butt cheeks. Their tongues entwine in a kiss that heats up the temperature inside the room.

David feels Mary Margaret relax a great deal, and the next thing he knows, she is whimpering louder than before, fisting the sheets in the bed and talking incoherent things. His cock now goes in and out more easily, her ass gripping him tightly with each thrust, taking him deeper and harder, moaning louder by the minute.

He pins her down to the mattress and pounds deeper, groaning with each push of his cock inside her. He can't believe, he truly can't believe this is happening, especially after spending nights on end having boring sex with this woman because she didn't like this or that. People truly evolve, and he can't be more grateful for learning that she is now a different person in the most exquisite way possible.

Regina moves around the bed and pushes three fingers inside Mary Margaret's pussy, fucking her in time with her husband's thrusts. She smirks when David looks down at her, his eyes starting to roll to the back of her head.

Mary Margaret's toes curl and an intense tight sensation spread all over her body from where Regina is fucking her, making her legs quiver uncontrollably and the muscles of her body tense up until she plunges to the precipice of pleasure, where she flies in blissful ignorance of what's still happening in the bed.

Not being true to her word is something that bothers Regina from time to time, but in this case, she just can't help it. So, when the woman lying down on the mattress comes hard in her fingers, her juices gushing out and wetting the sheets, Regina takes David's cock out of Mary Margaret's ass and takes him, sucking his head and going down, down and down until his fully into her mouth.

David just registers the loss of the tightness of Mary Margaret's ass when he feels the warmth of Regina's mouth around him. It's been so long since the last time that he can barely control himself, and when he feels the head of his cock reaching the back of her throat, he comes hard, flooding her mouth with his seed, making her gag a little. But, as it is very usual for her, almost no cum is wasted and David knows for sure that this is the most amazing sex he's ever had.

* * *

Later, after a very much needed sleep, David wakes up to the view of Regina returning the head Mary Margaret gave her earlier in the night. His cock stir and he gets closer to them, latching his mouth around one of his ex-wife's breast, sucking it until she whimpers, shoving her hand in his head and pressing it harder against her. Her back arches from the mattress with all the attention her body is getting, moaning and cursing, chuckling and laughing out loud, having the greatest fun of her life, as she tells them before she leaves.

And David knows that he or Regina (maybe he _and_ Regina) will soon dial Mary Margaret's number because there's nothing quite like being in good terms with your ex-wife!

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated, folks!


End file.
